


Cheese toasts

by PearlHarbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Jim "Chief" Hopper, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hopper - Freeform, Hopper boyfriend, Horny Hopper, Insecurity, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Smut, Soft Jim "Chief" Hopper, Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlHarbour/pseuds/PearlHarbour
Summary: You come back to Hawkins for Christmas break and randomly meet your biggest crush on the street. Eventually you have some things in common...
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	1. Welcome back

You absolutely loved the fact, that the Christmas break was already starting. Sure, maybe studying wasn’t as tough as working full-time, but you knew that soon you would have to step even more into the adult world. Letting out a quiet sigh, you put your handmade gloves on. At least you were back in Hawkins, Indiana. You didn’t remember exactly when was the last time that you would have time to relax in your hometown.  
As the university you were attending was a few hundred kilometers away from Hawkins, you neither had time nor money for such travel. Studies turned out more shitty than you expected and people in your group weren’t particularly friendly (with a few exceptions). You found yourself feeling lonely most of the time, having no one to talk to about what mattered to you, no soulmate in sight; you would spend your breaks alone in a café, drinking numerous coffees and most likely developing a strong addiction. But yeah, screw studies. Screw university and drinks rich in caffeine. You came back home to relax. And that’s what you were gonna do.

Dragging the almost empty suitcase, you started walking down the lane. You felt good that you were finally back, but somehow still didn’t want to head straight home. You felt like you still needed some time on your own, even after so many lonely days.  
Surprised by how much snow gathered on the sidewalk, you started kicking the drifts with the tip of your shoe. Where to go to be alone in this freezing weather, in this sleepy little town? The bar? The library?

-Hey, kid!

OH FUCK. That wasn’t the plan. That was never included in your plans.

Of course you recognized this deep, growling voice. 

-Hi, Chief. – you turned on your heel in the direction, in which his voice was coming from, trying your best to smile not too little, not too much. In fact, his presence made your heart skip a beat. As usual. –Should I help you with your luggage? – he got a bit closer and you could admire him now in his full glory. Despite the biting cold, he was wearing only a thin, brown jacket over his standard uniform. And absolutely nothing besides that changed since you’d seen him the last time…

\- No, I’m fine. Besides, it’s almost empty. And for sure you have better stuff to do than dragging my suitcase around. – you tried to smile a bit more, with no success. You felt yourself tense already, your voice was already cracking a bit – well, that’s why you never got to talk to him besides saying ‘Hi’. Yes, you were a total loser. 

\- You sure about that? It’s pretty cold and I could totally give you a lift home. Seems like I don’t have better stuff to do today. – he gave you this beautiful, innocent smile and you could make your heart melt and your cheeks turn darker red than the frost had already made them. – I have my car parked around here.

\- Well… To be honest I wanted to… - you bit your lip, shaking your head as how stupid and ridiculous you were being. Telling him that you wanted to be alone?? When he offers to drive you home?? Well, you weren’t even living in Hawkins anymore, so how could a small interaction with the sexiest man ever hurt? 

\- …Honestly, it would be nice if you could give me a lift to some bar. If you don’t mind, of course. – with your voice still shaking, you brushed your hair with your gloves-covered fingers and tried to make eye contact with Chief Jim Hopper. Oh goddamn, those baby blue eyes…

Your not only, but probably your biggest weakness. So hypnotizing…

Chief frowned. – Aren’t you a bit too young for that?  
Woah, did he think you’re under twenty one?

-No, I actually turn twenty two in March. I’m not a teen anymore. – well, obviously, you study in a different state.

\- Well then… I shouldn’t drink during my watch… But I’m not THAT busy ,so, if you don’t mind, I could keep you company for a while. – oh god did he just wink?? Why is he being so friendly out of the blue??

\- Well, okay, no prob. – by this time you forgot about the cold, focusing entirely on the fact that the man of your dreams was suddenly giving you attention. You adjusted the knitted scarf on your neck. Damn, your hands were visibly shaking, showing your nervousness. Chief let out a small laugh and you blinked, confused.

\- Wow, it’s been a while since I got to go out with such a young lady. – he reached out and took your suitcase. His hands were big, with long fingers, that could… Yeah, better not to think about such things. – I’m sorry, did I get your name correctly? Chiara?

\- Yes, exactly. – How the heck could he even remember that?? – Nice to… to actually hang out with you, Chief.

\- Nice to hang out with you too, Chiara. But let’s not stand here freezing. Come follow me. – he turned around and OH DAMN YES you could see his sweet round ass again. This image, haunting you when you were out of Hawkins, in your dreams and during the tests, seen again in real life made you almost out of breath. Looking down, on your shoes that started soaking from walking and standing in the snow and the not-so-fashionable jeans you were wearing. Shit, you should have had worn something better. But who would know you’d get to hang out with Jim Hopper?

You followed him to the car, which was, indeed, parked nearby, maybe fifty meters away. You were keeping a distance, walking a bit behind him. You were totally embarrassed by the time, feeling like you were acting as too much of a princess (that you could never be, for sure not for this huge sweetheart named Jim Hopper). And still he was acting like a gentleman all the time. He packed your suitcase into the car, opened the door on the passenger side for you and closed them behind you when you finally managed to climb up the seat of his huge Chevrolet (not an easy task for someone around five foot tall, which made you even more embarrassed and almost left you in tears because of how clumsy you were). Hopper seemed not to care though; he climbed into the car whistling and turned the key to start the engine. And at that time you realized how damn close you two were trapped, sitting right next to each other. But didn’t you dream about such a situation thousands of times? On the other hand, you well awfully unprepared. For anything.

Jim drove the car from the small parking lot near a local market onto the bigger street leading outside of town. You leaned back on your seat, closing your eyes and quietly inhaling the smell of the insides of the car and Chief sitting right next to you. Inhale. Exhale. The warm mix of tobacco, salty crisps and sweat filled your nostrils. You smiled to yourself, saying nothing.

-So, Chiara. – Hopper focused his eyes on the road in front of you. – Could you please remind me what do you study?

\- Literature. – you said very quiet and repeated: - Literature.

\- I see. – Hop looked left, taking a smooth turn on the snowy road. You loved that he could drive such a huge car, that was one of the many things that made him so manly and attractive in your eyes. – And who do you like to read?

\- Melville. Steinbeck. Edgar Allan Poe. – you glanced at him. – And you, Chief?

\- Well, Poe is a bit too dark for me at the moment, but I love Melville’s ‘Moby Dick’. This book has guts. 

You loved that too, how he was beyond smart, natural and could casually sum your favorite book so well in just a few words. You nodded. – ‘Moby Dick’ is my book number one. 

Hopper blinked. – Woah, mine too. Nice to talk to someone that actually read it. – he gave you a loooong staaare. – You keep surprising me, kid. I’m sorry… miss.

-No, that’s fine. I prefer ‘kid’ anyway. – you smiled. Looking out of the window you could see passing landscape of the suburbs of Hawkins. Sure thing, you missed this town and your family, but for sure you missed seeing Jim Hopper the fucking most.

\- Almost there. – Chief pulled to the side of the road near Tommy’s. This nice small bar just outside of town was indeed very cozy and serving great drinks all day. And damn you were longing for a drink, even if it was only 4 p.m. 

The both of you walked to the bar in silence, and, again, Hopper opened the door for you. You had been head over heels for him before, but with such gesture towards you he was scoring himself extra points (that he could exchange for some prizes, but dang, who’d want you as a prize?). He even helped you get out of the car a few minutes before, noticing that your height was a bit of a burden. 

-Some snacks you’d like, kid? – Chief took a small table by the window instead of choosing high stools at the bar, probably also thinking about your height. You sighed with relief. You loved bars, but hated high stools. 

\- I’d take some jalapeño toasts. And you?

\- Then same for me. And to drink?

\- Let it be martini. With extra olives. – you blushed a bit at being so picky and started taking off your gloves, hat, scarf. 

\- Woah, hey! Nice new haircut, Chiara. – oh yeah, you totally forgot that you had got really, REALLY short hair since a couple of weeks. 

\- Does it look okay? – you asked. – I hoped it would make me look slimmer, but well…

\- For me your hair looks just fine. – Hopper smiled, nodding with approval. You could feel your insides warm up at the thought that he actually liked it. Was that a dream?

\- Chief, and what will you drink?

\- Oh, classic scotch on the rocks.

After you both ordered and received your food and drinks, Jim gave you an uneasy look and suddenly asked:

-So, uh, are you seeing someone?

You almost choked on the hot jalapeño cheese toast. What the hell, James Hopper??

-No, actually not. – you responded in a possibly calm voice. – But I wasn’t going to look for guys to date, so no wonder.

\- Ah, I see. – Chief take a huge bite of his toast and some cheese stayed on his thick, sexy moustache. You almost licked your lips at this sight. – As you know, I’m also more of a loner. But with this whole Christmas coming thing… I must admit, I started feeling a bit lonely in a way that I definitely don’t like.

He wasn’t looking at you but now you had your eyes focused on him, waiting to hear more about him. Did he offer help with the suitcase just because he was lonely? Or maybe that was just an addition? Maybe he didn’t care about you at all, maybe this was just some bullshit because he couldn’t get anyone better for that day. But did it actually really matter? He was there, with you, drinking his whiskey and looking…miserable?

-Hey, it’s all fine. I understand. – you stretched out your arm and despite a mix of fear and embarrassment , touched his huge warm hand with your own. He looked up to you, giving you a faint smile. 

-Sorry if I’m whining too much. – he said. – I just haven’t had a real conversation in a while and I feel like it’s time to go out to people. Open up a bit.

-Open up…to me? – you couldn’t believe your ears. Was he joking?

\- Yeah, sorry… I don’t wanna blabber about my problems so don’t worry. Just wanted a young, energetic soul to talk to as I’m old and tired. 

\- Hey, you’re not old. Maybe tired, yes, but for sure you ain’t old. – you took an olive out of your martini and bit it, enjoying its texture and salty taste. Hopper shrugged. 

\- Well, I’m in my forties. And exactly nowhere. – he let out a deep sigh. – But it doesn’t matter that much. I’m happy to see you around again.

Did he really…remember you?

Your gaze must have told him what you were thinking about, because he quickly added:

-Don’t get me wrong, I know we never really talked but I always had the feeling that you are… fine. You’re a quiet intellectual, I guess. At least that’s what it seems like to me.

Woah, hold on. What in the world??

-I think I understand why you decided to leave town for studies.  
– he continued. – Living here can be pretty boring, even for bookworms. I also left Hawkins for a few years a long time ago… But enough about me. Tell me about your uni, if you don’t mind. Do you fit in there?

So, with a second and third drink with countless olives you started opening up to him about your studies, exams, stress and solitude. Well, you had little to no social life after all. You would occasionally get drunk at bars and make out with random people, but that was pretty much it. And at the age of nearly twenty two you were still remaining a virgin.

You weren’t sure why you’d tell him all of that, but his beautiful blue eyes were truly convincing and you just wanted him to keep his eyes on you all the time. Please, Chief, just look at me… Don’t look away…

You got brave feeling the alcohol pumping in your veins and making your head heavier and foggier. You were sitting on the opposite side of the table, but now you stood up shakily, moved your chair closer to Chief’s and sat down again. You were low key insecure but at the same time didn’t care that much anymore, hail the martinis. You only wished you had been wearing some mini skirt instead of those boring old jeans… Yes, maybe you started eating less lately, but sadly your thighs and butt remained almost as large as usual. Well, shit happens…  
Hopper didn’t seem to mind your jeans tho. Nor your short, messy hair, large striped pullover you were wearing and your drunk, shaky voice telling him stupid things you had already regretted right after you made them.

He was completely focused on you, serving you that beautiful, cheerful smile and maybe you were just imagining that but was he enjoying the time with you…?

Well, you had no doubts anymore when he reached out under the table and put his large, manly hand on your knee.

You suddenly started to feel dizzy and hot at the very same time. Maybe he wanted you to be his one night stand as your behaviour wasn’t that annoying for him? Well, of course, it was still pretty early, but you were both getting drunk, you way faster of course. He was completely in charge of the whole situation.  
And you didn’t actually mind that. Not at all.

His hand moved around a bit on your leg, getting higher, till he rested it on your thigh. You absolutely loved this warm sensation he was giving you with this gesture, first he treated you like a gentleman and now his touch… You couldn’t count how many times you had found yourself dreaming about such moments, just being alone with this gorgeous man that would show you his affection…

Although you had no hope for it to actually happen. 

And here it was, his gaze getting even softer as he leaned over the table and murmured in your ear:  
-How about I invite you over for some good wine, kid? 

You didn’t even care about his intentions. What would still actually matter? You nodded happily, your eyes shining with drunk alcohol and lust. You’d never think it would happen like that, but it was so sweet to imagine all those sweet things you two would do…right before they were going to happen.

Hopper stood up and went to pay the bartender. And that was the exact time when it hit you, right when you looked up to stare at your forever crushes ass and met the confuzzled eyes of tge bartender. Sure, what was a guy like Chief of police of the city of Hawkins doing, spending his afternoon getting drunk with a brat like you? You knew, you weren’t particularly good looking: you would rather hide your curves behind loose, comfy clothes than wear something really sexy; you had always felt like you weren’t cut out for such things, not with this face and body. Not with slightly asymmetric eyes, imperfect nose and old school glasses. You felt tears gathering in your eyes, making everything in sight shaky and blurry. You low key wanted to escape, but you knew you couldn’t. You sobered up too quickly and found yourself miserable and unattractive. 

Hopper paid for everything and had just returned to the table. 

-What’s wrong, kid? – he asked, his growly voice very low. -Not feeling good? Did I scare you?

You shook your head, barely keeping the tears from going down your cheeks.

-It’s not you, Chief, it’s just me… I feel like I’m wasting your time, and I don’t wanna do that. Besides, I will pay my part back.

-Woah, woah, slow down. – he tilted his head, narrowing his eyes a bit. – Why would you waste my time? You said you wanna go for a drink and I invited you, what’s wrong with that?

\- I don’t think… I don’t think I’m attractive enough for you. – you looked into those blue eyes even tho you were scared of the reaction.

But Hopper just smiled and giggled.

-Geez, you women! Always so insecure. And you are looking great, kid. 

His compliment made your cheeks blush, but you weren’t fully convinced by his words. Was he just teasing? And even if…

-I just saw the bartender looking at me and he didn’t seem very pleased I came here with you… - you whispered, trying to be discreet. Hopper just rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

-He was just making sure you didn’t get in trouble and are old enough to drink. So chill, we were meant to relax. 

You blinked. 

-And that was all? – your voice was for sure sounding doubtful. You weren’t ready…for being accepted.

-Yup, that was all. And I can see you overthinking, but it’s pointless. You’re all fine, Chiara.

You put on a weak smile hearing this. New wave of alcohol just made it to your blood and you were feeling more dizzy than before. In your head the sounds became softer and lighter.  
You almost fell when trying to stand up, but Hopper managed to catch your arm on time. Uhhh, those hands… You were telling yourself not too get too drunk so you could remember more, but you were pretty done already. 

Luckily, Chief was more sober and held your arm all the way back to the car, after he helped you to put your hat and scarf back on. 

In the car he finally leaned over from the driver’s seat and gave you a kiss. A real one, on the lips. His moustache felt funny against your skin, brushing and scratching over your upper lip. His lips, though, were truly warm and soft and you lost yourself in the sensation of his tender kiss. He tasted like cheese, whiskey and nicotine and you were really enjoying discovering this new mix of tastes. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and your body temperature immediately got higher, your limbs growing weak and all you could do was surrender.  
Hopper broke the kiss for a moment, only to whisper in your ear:

-Let me take you to my place.


	2. Getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your newly established relationship with Hopper is evolving quickly... but how far can you go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is pretty short, but there are better things yet to come as soon as I get enough sleep ^^

Hopper’s cabin was surprisingly tidy. Your expectations weren’t high; you knew he probably didn’t date anyone around that time and even as the Chief of police he was known to be rather messy. Yet his house was all cozy, clean and silent. Looking around you didn’t spot any Christmas decorations, but there were still a few days left until Christmas. There was no sign of dirty laundry or unwashed dishes around. The cabin smelled like wood, suggesting, that the floors had been mopped not so long ago.

Hopper let out a short laugh, seeing your confusion.

-Yeah, I know what you’re thinking, but I actually do clean up. At least for Christmas. I mean, even watching TV from the couch can get boring when you do nothing else.

Since you both get out of car in front of his house, he wouldn’t take his big hand off your shoulder, causing you to blush. You feel protected and at peace, especially seeing, that he’s doing good on his own. 

Chief slightly bent over to kiss the part of your neck, that wasn’t covered with the huge scarf you were wearing. You felt the shivers going down your spine as he whispered against your skin:

-Why don’t we get rid of some clothes? I can keep you warm…

You really needed to sit down, feeling dizzy after the drinks.   
Hopper helped you get to the brown leather couch and disappeared in another room for a brief moment. 

-Make yourself at home, Chiara!

So you took off your jacket and scarf (you left your hat and gloves in his car) and chose a comfortable position on the couch. You looked around once again. Inhale. Exhale. You took the blanket laying on the couch in your hands and smelled it. For sure it had a strong nicotine smell, but no wonder; Jim was a heavy smoker, but you loved also that part of him; you couldn’t resist staring when he was holding a cigarette between those long fingers of his and puffing out light clouds of smoke…

As if he could read your mind, Hopper came back with a bottle of wine, two glasses and a cigarette in his mouth. He also managed to changed into some comfier (but not any less sexy) clothes, namely a nice green flannel shirt and grey jogging pants, getting a bit tighter in some places than others. He was now barefoot, what gave you a perfect opportunity to get a glance of his feet (you thought they were adorable but even half-drunk you didn’t want to say it loud).   
Jim sat right next to you nonchalantly, slightly spreading his legs and giving you a great view of his slowly growing erection.   
You gulped. Everything was going so fast, so crazy… but Hopper was making you feel safe. He handed you the glass and filled it with wine till it was half full. 

-Chianti for Chiara. – he winked, visibly amused by his own joke. -Pun intended. Hope you will like the taste.

-I’ve tried chianti once and it wasn’t my favorite. – you responded quickly. – But you are definitely my favorite. 

Having said those words, your face turned completely red. Hopper smirked and shook his head.

-You are great, kid. 

You took a big sip of wine that tasted unexpectedly good. Not as good as the man sitting on the couch with you, tho. 

Hopper made his glass empty very quickly (cigarette as well) but he was for sure waiting for you to finish yours. You were almost halfway through and could feel your body getting heavier and head foggier again. Jim put his hand on your knee and rubbed it a bit. He got closer to look you in the eyes and you melted once again. 

-How much do you see without those glasses? – he poked your frames with his finger. 

-Not much… up to one meter I guess. The rest is all blurry… - you carefully took your glasses off and put them aside. Then looked up to him and smiled. – But if you stay this close, that’s not a problem. 

-Good. – Hopper took the wine glass from your hand and put it on the floor. Then he put his big strong arm around you, causing you to gasp. – Wow, you look so pretty without those glasses. 

You still didn’t quite understand why he was being so nice to you, but you couldn’t care less. You put your hands on Chief’s wide shoulders and felt the electricity going through your body when you kissed his lips. Hopper deepened the kiss and you felt his tongue in your mouth, exploring them hungrily. Gosh, that was the happiest day ever…

He broke the kiss for a few seconds, only to ask:

-So, virgin, huh?

To which you just nodded, feeling a bit ashamed, but he just kissed your cheek. -And you really wanna have your first time with me?

-I…I mean…yes. – you kissed his goddamn soft lips again. – I’ve had a crush on you… Since forever.

You buried your face in his shoulder. He gave you a small pat on the head.

-I can’t believe I’m so lucky, making such a cute girl fall in love with me. – his hand moved down and underneath your pullover, pulling it up. Your bare skin was getting hot at his touch and you felt so happy you could die right there, right then. 

-You too! – you requested, realizing that you sounded a bit drunk but not giving a single fuck about it. Hopper obediently started unbuttoning his flannel, giving you a chance to stare at his magnificent chest. You adored him. And what you saw almost made you moan. 

His chest was broad and fleshy, covered with some dark blond hair. You had to think to yourself that his nipples look super cute. You could see the muscles flexing under his skin and that sight gave you sweet thrills. 

-Do you like what you see? – he asked, his voice sounding a little nervous. Was he a bit insecure, too? The hottest stuff in town?

-You know, I adore you… - your hand traced the way from his neck to his chest, feeling the warmth of his smooth skin. His hair also felt great to the touch. You moved to the side to find some precious love handles that you just had to grab.  
Hopper growled.

-Geez, kid… You even like such parts of me? 

You smiled and kissed his neck. 

-Those are my favorite. 

His beard was scratching your forehead and you couldn’t believe it was all for real and not just in your imagination.   
You placed your hand lower, on his soft belly. Hopper was so different from the other guys, from guys your age. Sure, he didn’t have ABS but you never liked that anyway. You knew he was damn strong and you loved his chubbiness, this softness that was driving you crazy. 

-You feel like a huge marshmallow. – you giggled, squeezing his belly a bit harder and enjoying it to the fullest. 

-Oh yeah? I’m not that soft everywhere, for your information. – he said, breathing into your hair. You felt your face getting hotter, knowing exactly what he meant. And, sure enough, the bulge in his pants was looking impressive.

Jim finally pulled your pullover all the way up and you quickly helped him to take it off and throw on the floor. He looked surprised that you weren’t wearing a bra and were just naked under the pullover. 

-Bras aren’t very comfortable for travelling. – you tried to excuse yourself, feeling his eyes roaming over your naked chest.

-You look…gorgeous. – he said, his big hand touching your ribcage. – Like, really. I’m stunned. 

You got closer to get more of his touch. His hand was exploring your skin, moving up and down your stomach that still wasn’t flat enough in your humble opinion. Hopper placed a kiss on your neck, then on your collarbones… He was being very tender so far and you were grateful for that. What you were doing now was nothing new to you, yet you well still a bit stressed about what was gonna come later. 

Jim went lower to kiss your breasts and his hands landed on your hips (also too wide in your opinion but screw that), then moved further to grasp your ass firmly. He was basically hugging you at this point, his arms around you and his bare skin touching yours. Inside the cabin the air was still pretty chilly, but the atmosphere around you two was heating up with every second. Hopper bit the skin around your boob and sucked it for a moment, making you moan in surprise. He smirked at the bright red hickey that he left on you. 

-Mine. – he cupped your breasts in those big warm hands and pushed his body towards yours, making his erected dick dig into your abdomen. He felt really hot and hard through the fabric of his pants and underwear. You rocked your hips towards his, hungry for more of this wonderful feeling. 

-Guess someone is hungry… - he whispered against your skin, kissing your breastbone. You just moaned in response and tightened the grip around his neck. You had to close your eyes when he unbuttoned your jeans. Yeah, your underwear wasn’t particularly sexy – just plain black cotton undies. You didn’t feel quite ready, but, to be honest, would you ever be ready to do this with Jim Hopper? At least once getting drunk helped making your dreams come true. 

Hopper gently pulled your pants and undies down your legs, together. You turned your head, but caught a glimpse of his eyes exploring your body almost lovingly. For sure none of the guys you ever tried to date would give you that look. And you didn’t even get that intimate with any of them. 

Before you realized that, your mind went blank and all you could see was darkness, sucking you in deeper and deeper.


	3. First time in heaven

You woke up, feeling warm and soft. The dizziness caused by alcohol was gone and you were feeling more alive again. You slowly opened your eyes. The room was dark, you could only see the outlines of the objects around. You closed your eyes again. You could stay here forever, it felt so nice…

Wait, but where were you?

You stretched out your arms, trying to remember and noticing the blanket covering you. You turned to the side, still gathering your thoughts, only to meet Hopper’s eyes.

Oh my, yes. What was happening before you…fell asleep? No, more like drifted away. God, fucking embarrassing anyway…

-Had a good nap, beauty? – his voice sounded caring and seductive, as always. You covered yourself with the blanket even more, noting that besides some undies you were wearing perfectly nothing. 

-Yes, sorry… Sorry for the trouble. – your voice, in the contrast, was still sleepy and shaking. Damn. – Did I sleep long?

-No, not really. Less than an hour. – Jim got closer and kissed your forehead. You were already melting again at his attention and gentle behavior. – Geez, don’t worry so much. Do you have to get home so soon?

You shook your head and timidly laid your head on his chest, your face resting in his soft hair. Their smell was ugh, so manly…  
Hopper pulled you closer, putting his arm around your body.

-There, there, princess. Do you feel better now?

-Yes. Thanks for letting me sleep, seems like I was quite tired after the journey…

-Yup. And quite tense during our little making out. – Hopper put his hand on your head, stroking your hair. Your love for him was gathering in your chest and you had to hold yourself back not to explode with it. He lifted the blanket and joined you, only wearing sweatpants. You were both covered with this one, warm blanket now and you felt like you would become one with him. 

\- Sorry… - you said again, burying your face deeper in his chest. The touch of his skin was making your cheeks burn and you just wanted even more, yet was too shy to ask for it, still not believing how lucky you were to be taken to Hopper’s little sanctuary. 

\- No worries. – he kissed your hair, moving his hand to your butt to give it a light squeeze. – But, kid, if you wanna stop now, I’m afraid I can’t let you do that. You make me wayyy too horny, I’m not letting you go any soon.

Could all of this be real, for real? Wasn’t he joking? But the way his erection was digging into your lower belly suggested, that you should rather believe his worlds.

-I… This is stupid but I think… I think that I love you. – okay, if that was too much, the world should end now. Like, right away.  
But it didn’t. Instead, you felt Jim’s hand grabbing you and throwing your leg over his hip. 

-Wanna go all the way? I can’t guarantee that, but I will do my best to make it pleasant and unforgettable. – he started kissing your hair again, moving to your ear and biting it gently. You wrapped your arms around his belly and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

-Yes, please. – you whispered, feeling Hopper’s dick digging into your flesh. His hands were immediately pulling down your undies and you reached to pull down his sweatpants. He helped you, slipping your underwear down your legs first and then getting rid of his pants. He threw both of them on the floor. 

Hopper changed the position, turning you so you laid on your back on his big bed and he was hovering above you. The blanket fell on the floor, joining the underwear and pants. Hopper’s eyes were shining, his large frame above yours was making you feel so small (even though you knew well enough you had some flesh here and there). The height difference was just adding to your feeling and you giggled.

-What? Am I that funny? – Jim gave you a confused look, not understanding what you were laughing at. 

-No, no. – you denied. – I just thought that I feel as tiny as a mouse against you, yet I’m pretty large. 

-Oh, shut up, you ARE as tiny as a mouse. – he silenced you with a kiss; you could enjoy the taste of his lips once again. Your eyes slipped down and you gasped, your sight glued to the line of hair going down from his belly button, to the soft tufts of dark blonde, curly pubic hair and, finally, to his huge fully erected dick. You loved the sight, loved everything about what you were seeing.

Hopper noticed you staring at his cock and bit his lip.

-Okay, honey? – he asked, waiting for your reaction.

-Damn, James Hopper, you are huge everywhere. – you chuckled. – And I love that. Just hope I can handle your size somehow. 

-Don’t worry. – he carefully laid his large body on yours. – I won’t hurt you. 

-I know. – you said, nuzzling your nose between his collarbones. – I trust you, Chief.

-Do we need a condom, baby? – he asked, reaching to the bedside table near the bed and turning on the lamp. The room immediately bathed in soft, yellow light. – Sorry, I just wanna see you clearly when we do this.

-No, I actually take pills. – Hopper raised his eyebrow. – Since I started going to bars and making out with some guys from time to time, I decided it would be better to be protected, just in case I get too drunk…

-Wise move. – Jim grabbed a bottle of lubricant and placed it on the bed so it would be easier to reach. – Are you still wet for me, kid?

Oh damn, you were wet, you just didn’t realize that before he asked. Your naked pussy definitely needed attention, getting all cold from the overflowing juices and lack of touch. Oh fuck this, how painful can this first time be with a guy his size? You were scared, frankly speaking, but on the other hand you just wanted to finally feel it, to feel him inside and see for yourself. 

Hopper’s hand traced the lines along your belly, going down, till his hand stopped to stroke your pussy. You rocked your hips against his fingers, getting warmer at his touch.

-Ah, I see you are well moisturized so far. – Hopper gave you a kiss on the cheek and you looked at him, only to lose yourself in his beautiful blue eyes. – Wanna try with one fingers at first? We should stretch you a bit. 

-Yes, please. – you whispered, your voice shaking again. – I just…just really wanna feel you inside already…

-Such a naughty kid. – he smiled and moved his finger down your leaking folds, pressing the top at your entrance. It was so good already… - Now try to relax, okay? It should be fine, but may hurt a tiny bit, so please don’t panic, okay?

-Please, just do it a-! – before you were able to finish, Hopper forced your finger inside you, the other hand squeezing your hip for comfort. He was right; it didn’t hurt much, just felt a little stinging. But it was bearable and the fact that he was doing this to you was priceless. 

-You fine, kid? – Jim started kissing your neck, his hand still placed on your hip.

-Yes, just please wait a moment, till the discomfort goes away, okay? 

\- Sure. – he gave you a gentle kiss. – But damn, you are so hot inside…

You hugged him tight and waited, till the stinging faded. After a few minutes you could even move your hips, making Hopper’s finger go deeper in your vagina. 

-Naughty, naughty.

Jim slowly added the second finger inside you and now you could feel your inner muscles stretching. There was a prick of pain and you moaned a little from the mixture of pleasure and pain. 

-Still okay? 

You just nodded in response, ignoring the burning sensation growing inside you. Please, please, Hop, just give it to me already…

Hopper started moving his fingers inside you, slowly, but reaching every spot inside. Your eyes got wider when he was massaging your pussy, the pace of his movements getting slightly faster. You were so full already, but his dick was much bigger and thicker than his fingers…

-Let’s try. – you said, looking him in the eyes. – Please, I need it…

-Okay then. – Hopper removed his fingers from your pussy and you felt painfully empty on the spot. He took his cock in his hand and gave it a few quick strokes. There were some drops of precum dripping from the head and you felt hungry just looking at this. Jim lubed your hole up, then placed the head of his cock at your entrance and made eye contact before he forced his dick in, all the way, all seven inches and a half of pleasure. You felt so so full, you grabbed his hips, digging your nails in his flesh and scratching his skin. You moaned in his ear, feeling shivers going down your spine as he supported his weight fully onto your body, pressing the curve of his belly against yours; his pubic hair brushed over your clit, making you moan louder.

-Doesn’t hurt? – he looked concerned, but there was no need to.

-I’m…feeling fucking awesome! – to be honest, the tip of his dick was brushing against your wall, making you see stars in an another galaxy. You were so close to him and fully sober by now, yet your gaze was getting blurry with pleasure.

-Awww, baby. – Hopper moved a little inside you, driving you crazy and most likely sending your senses to another dimension. – Fuck, girl, you feel so tight…

Yes, you could feel it, too. Yes, it was quite painful, but you totally lost yourself and couldn’t hold back. Not anymore.  
Your nails were scratching his back, leaving long, red marks. Hopper even seemed to like it; he was kissing and biting your neck all the time, he also lifted your hips and put a small pillow underneath so the position would be more comfortable for you. You tangled your fingers in your hair and gave him a deep kiss when he started thrusting at the full pace, making you moan and scream for more. You didn’t even know you could be so vocal in bed, but he was just so, uhh, so lovable, you couldn’t stop, you couldn’t shut up, you couldn’t stop telling him how much you loved him since the first time you saw him in Hawkins… You had no idea what you were blabbering anymore, Hopper’s growls were driving you crazy, adding to your arousal. 

-I love you, Jim… I love you… - you were repeating that over and over again the whole time till the pressure inside you became unbearable, your pussy was all sore and aching and Hopper’s cum filled you up even more, all warm and thick, dripping down your thighs when you were holding him during his orgasm and heard him moan your name.

You didn’t know, how long it took, before you both came back to your senses, but Jim got up to take the blanket to cover you both again. The feeling you had after he pulled his soft cock out of your pussy was hard to stand, so you laid on your side, longing for some aftercare. He provided that; there were cuddles, soft kisses, whispers, finally his hand met yours and your fingers just tangled together.

-I think I may love you too, kid. – Hopper gave you another kiss. – Let’s get some sleep, baby.

For the first time in a long time you fell asleep feeling safe, cared for and loved. And you wouldn’t exchange that for anything.


	4. Sister power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiara's talk with her sister is interrupted by some message...

Sipping eggnog from your huge Christmas mug, you were replaying all the recent events in your head. You were lucky enough that after the Christmas Eve that was taking forever your parents finally gave up with the investigation “dO yOu HaVe A bOyFrIeNd?” and left you alone with your thoughts. Your siblings were already tired as they got up early to wait for Santa (even though the presents were supposed to be handed in the next day). During those few months away from home you almost forgot how annoying and tiring your family could be. 

You stretched your arms and made yourself comfortable on the windowsill. At least your room was still cozy and quiet, just how you left it. No one to ask questions here or make stupid comments about your weight or that you look tired or that you should invite your boyfriend. Well, you didn’t know if you actually HAD a boyfriend and you for sure wouldn’t bring him home because absolutely everyone would judge you two and you’d had enough already. Gosh, time outside university was great in general, but surviving here with the family for another two weeks…

It seemed impossible.

You heard the knocking on the doorframe and before you responded, a shadow sneaked into your room, without a single noise.

-Hey, C, I brought you some pumpkin pie. Thought you would enjoy the dessert in peace.

That was the oldest of your younger sisters, Willow. You smiled when she joined you on the windowsill, handing you in a plate with a generous portion of cake. The window recess was still big enough for the two of you, remaining your secret magical kingdom.

-Eat up, C. I noticed that you ate almost nothing at the table, for sure the dinner was stressful, right? They just wouldn’t shut up. – Will tilted her head and looked at you, smiling. You missed her. Like, a whole lot. Sure, you were exchanging letters, but it couldn’t quite compare with having her by your side. 

-Thanks, Will. You are always so thoughtful. – you started eating your cake happily. The pie was just perfect, moist and fluffy, and good company was only improving the taste. 

-Well, I’m trying. Enjoying your cake? – you just nodded in response, beyond thankful for this caring soul. – Man, you can’t starve yourself, C. It won’t silence them and you will just feel worse.

Well, sounded about right. You didn’t think you were starving yourself, but most of the time you also weren’t enjoying food, scared of judgmental looks of people from university or your family. This year your insecurities were taking over, making it difficult to function on some days; while being determined to fight those feelings off, you sometimes couldn’t help but feel miserable. 

Will took your mug and sipped some eggnog from it. You just shook your head.

-Always stealing my alcohol, am I right? 

She just laughed and gave you your mug back. 

-I missed you, Will. – you put the empty plate aside and gave your little sister a hug. – Life can feel so heavy when there’s no one to cheer for you around.

Will held you tight in her arms. She felt like home.

-I missed you too, C. I lack motivation when I can’t just walk into your room to pamper you up. 

You sat like that in silence till a sound broke the mood.

A sound of your walkie-talkie.

Will got up to grab the device.

-Geez, who could it be at this ungodly hour?

There was buzzing and all kind of strange sounds till finally one word came through:

-Chiara?

Will gasped and almost dropped the walkie-talkie. You stood up and rushed to grab it. Fuck, the timing was so wrong, like, it probably couldn’t be worse.

You took the device from Will and whispered:

-Hop?

After a series of buzzes and crashes you could hear:

-Didn’t want to disturb. I hoped I would catch you on walkie-talkie to wish you Merry Christmas.

Your face grew red and you were out of breath and oh my god Will was seeing all of this but you were so happy that he made some contact so you responded with:

-Merry Christmas, Hop. Can I come over later?

You could see Will’s eyes getting big. You were nervous as fuck already, biting your lip and breathing through your nose.

-Sure thing. See ya later, kid.

The connection broke and you threw the walkie-talkie on the bed, not sure what just happened.

Though your sister was in way bigger shock.

-You and Hop?? Really?? – she whispered-screamed when you just stood in the middle of the room, covering your burning face with your hands. -Since when??

-Since I came… - you said quietly and you had to tell the whole story of the meeting, how he helped you with the suitcase, how you wanted to go to the bar and he was all nice and friendly and then…

You were back in the window recess, sharing what was left from the eggnog. 

-So you didn’t miss the bus to Hawkins? You just stayed overnight at his place?

You just nodded, because what was there to say?

-And did you two…?

You coughed, your face getting even more red at this suggestion.

-OH MY GOD, THAT IS HUGE!! – Will’s eyes were shining, she couldn’t hold back her excitement but still kept her voice low. – HOW WAS IT??

-Will… - you just wanted to vanish already, feeling embarrassed to the core. Will took a few deep breaths. 

-I’m sorry if I got too excited but this is just AWESOME!! – she grabbed your hands and squeezed them. -Didn’t you have a crush on him since FOREVER??

-Yeah, that’s true… - you avoided eye contact till Will said:

-Hey, look at me. – you obeyed, knowing she meant no harm and she continued: -C, I’m genuinely happy for you. All I wanna hear is that you are happy and you are treated well. And let’s be honest, you needed some banging.

-Will!...

-No, no, don’t interrupt me. I know how much you admire him since I could remember and I’m glad to hear that he feels something for you, too. Maybe you don’t have much self esteem, but it’s time to admit that you are a great person because, girl, if you date the best guy in town, that should mean something.

-I’m not sure if we date… I guess I was just a one night stand, but that’s fine for me.

-No it’s not. And don’t give me that look, I know you. You will never want this to end because you are madly in love with him.   
You sighed. – You’re right.

Will giggled. – Girl, I know I am. That’s what I’m here for. 

You looked at the watch. It was only 8 p.m.

Will stood up and winked at you. 

-Be right back, C, I’ll just bring your present.

In a moment she was back, holding a small box, wrapped in some colorful paper and with a big red bow tied on top. 

-Open, open. -encouraged Willow, putting the box in your lap. You gently tore the paper, not wanting to destroy everything. You carefully put the bow aside and opened the cardboard box, only to see…

-Have you lost your mind?? Fancy underwear??

-Oh, don’t tell me you don’t need it now. – you hissed and threw a marshmallow at her. Will just started laughing. -Come on, sister, you’re a big girl now. – she winked again and you were so damn ashamed but you also felt fluttered because the gift looked so tempting… 

\- Let’s make a deal. – Willow stood up and went to your wardrobe. – You will wear my magnificent, generous gift tonight and in exchange for that you will let me choose you an outfit for this late night date you have. Deal?

-Deal. – maybe you didn’t know how to look and feel good, but at least your younger sister loved fashion and both clothes and makeup were her whole wide world. In that moment she was practically disappearing in the wardrobe, trying to dig out the perfect clothes that would make you feel like a princess.  
-Here, take this. – she took out a short pink sequin dress that you for sure never seen in your life.

-Willow, what is THIS doing in my room? – you raised your eyebrow, but took the dress to look at it. It was for sure your size and the length was just perfect to make your butt show whenever you’d try to bend. Oh well.

-Oh, I was practicing some sewing. -Will threw white tights and your silver party boots at you. 

\- This is all great but it’s not New Year’s Eve yet, Will. – you said but you were really enjoying this. 

\- Grab some jacket! – she carelessly took out light brown, corduroy jacket. – And for New Year’s Eve I will make you more festive.

\- Should I go change now?

\- Yes, please. But come back soon so that I can give you some makeup. 

You nodded and headed to the bathroom. 

You locked the door behind you just in case.

Okay, you had to admit that Willow did a great job both with choosing the present and sewing the dress. You undressed in front of the mirror (you hated doing that, but now it was for greater good) and took the set made of white lace out of the box. There was a cute frilly bra, almost completely see-through, and matching undies from the same delicate fabric, decorated with tiny white bows. You loved it, even if you weren’t gonna tell Will that. You carefully put both on, scared of ripping something by accident. You were surprised that the new lingerie felt so comfy. You looked in the mirror… and didn’t quite recognize yourself.

It looked great on you. There was no excuse to deny it. The fabric was nicely tight on your big boobs, giving them an extra boost and making your cleavage look particularly nice. The undies also fit like a glove, making the best of your curves. You smiled, for once feeling good about your body, and pulled the white tights up your legs. 

Next step was the dress and you had to stretch your arms behind your back to zip it all the way up.

You had to give Will justice. Everything looked perfect and fancy and that was for sure your best dress. And the first pink thing you had on in a long time. She knew well that you secretly loved baby pink.

Just like you secretly loved Jim Hopper.

You walked back to your room, spinning in the middle to show off how great the dress looked on you.

-Wow, C! – Willow came closer to examine her job. – You look bomb! 

-Thanks. 

But there was not much time left, you wanted to go already and your sister was determined to do your makeup. She sat you on a stool and opened her big cosmetic bag that she must had taken from her room when you were changing clothes. She just quickly added some sparkly eyeshadow, a bit of mascara, some powder on your nose and some pink lipgloss and you were almost ready.

You put on the shoes, threw corduroy jacket over the dress in the meantime Will used some pink and purple hairclips shaped like butterflies to make your hair less messy. 

-You look gorgeous. -she said, looking in the mirror over your arm. -Damn, I did a great job.

-That’s true. – you gave her a kiss on the cheek, leaving a sticky mark from the lipgloss. -I’m super thankful for you.

-Okay, okay, now go. – Will pushed you in the direction of the window. -Here, take my fur, it’s pretty fancy.

Sure it was, fancy and warm.

Getting out of the window, you said: 

-You’re my favourite sister, Will.

-Oh don’t make me cry. -your sister watched as you climbed down the tree growing just outside of your room. – And don’t tear those tights!

-Okay, okay. – you jumped down safely in the snow, tights unharmed. The rest as well, you had years of practice.

When you were walking down the street, waving to Will, you could still hear her whisper-shout in the wind:

-HAVE SOME GREAT SEX, C!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's bad, I haven't written anything for ages. This is just the beginning, a lot more will happen ^^


End file.
